The Wedding Night
by WideEyedMonkey
Summary: A one-shot about Bella and Edward's wedding night. Rated "M" for implied reasons. ;D


This is a one-shot based off of my completed story, Not a Dream. (So if you'd rather read that first, than STOP READING THE STORY RIGHT NOW!)  
But the **GOOD NEWS** is, you can just pick this up dry and go with it, nothing should be too confusing.  
Edward and Bella are both humans, and this is their wedding night. Rated "M" for...well-you should be able to guess it. ;)

**DISCLAIMER:** I am not that wonderful godess of a writer that calls herself Stephenie Meyer; therefore no ownage.

--

"We're so close to them…Isn't that a little nerve-wracking?" I asked sheepishly as Edward carried me bridal style into the elevator of the grand hotel we were staying in during our honeymoon. We were in Rome, Italy, and it was our first night together as a married couple, having been flown here directly after the wedding ceremonies.

"Please, Bella." He rolled his eyes teasingly. "Why would the Volturi come and find us? Why would they have any need to?"

He was right. I was just being stupid. This was my honeymoon-with the most wonderful and perfect husband in the world. I was _definitely _going to enjoy it.

As soon as the elevator doors dinged close, Edward sat me down, a mischievous look in his eyes. With that, I could feel the corner of my mouth pulling up into a small smirk. We were both human. And we were both married. We were both finally getting what we wanted.

He cornered me in the private elevator, resting his hands on my hips very delicately, making me shiver. The anticipation was too much. I was ready to explode.

I grabbed the back of his head with my hands, twining my fingers in his hair, and pulled his mouth to mine, smothering him in a kiss. I could feel the smile on his face as I did so, and he continued to eagerly move his lips with mine in a powerful and passionate force, sending a pleasurable chill down my spine.

His hands slid from my waist around to the small of my back, pushing me closer to his body. My back arched under his touch, our mouths still pushing wildly against one another's. Feeling confident, I attempted to hook one leg around his waist. He pulled his mouth back the slightest bit just to breathe a laugh, but he did not object. Instead he grabbed a hold of my upper-thigh, letting his hand travel down the length of my leg, slowly, until he reached my ankle, securing my leg to his hip.

Suddenly the doors dinged open, signaling our arrival at the top floor. I didn't want to get out yet, my lips still pushing madly against Edward's, but a small gasp made us both freeze.

We broke the kiss, panting like dogs, and stared at what looked to be a ten year old girl, her eyes bugging out of her head, staring at us like we were the main attraction at a circus.

Edward just laughed, hitched me fully around his waist, carrying me like one would carry a toddler, and exited the elevator letting the little girl in.

I was still breathing heavily, my nose touching his, trying to re-connect my lips to his as we made our way down the hall. I whimpered when he wouldn't open his mouth to mine.

"Patience, Bella." He whispered smoothly, swiping our room key through the lock. He pushed open the door and walked in, swinging it shut with his foot. We couldn't find time to admire the room, though. My thoughts and feelings were solely on him, and without a doubt his were on me.

He let my mouth push his open now, setting me down and pushing me against the door. I let his hands run up and down my body, his tongue dancing on my teeth. Before I realized it, I had grabbed his lower lip with my teeth, tugging and nipping at it softly. I heard a low growl in the back of his throat, and it made me smile knowing I had done that to him.

His hands traveled up to undo the buttons on my sweater, finally pushing it off my shoulders, leaving me wearing my favorite white blouse. I was breathing heavily, matching his heavy breaths that crashed down on my face in pure bliss. I let my hands slide under his white turtle-neck sweater, feeling the heat of his skin. I let my hands slowly crawl up his chiseled stomach, admiring how good it felt tracing the lines of his skin, slowly pushing up his sweater as I did. I managed to tug it over his head, shrugging it off his arms, never breaking our kiss for more than a second.

I sucked in my breath as he pressed his upper torso against mine, moving his mouth to kiss me right beneath my ear. "Now look who's under-dressed?" He growled softly into my ear, nipping at my earlobe. I nodded my head vigorously, my thoughts swimming in a cloud of bliss and pure pleasure. The only thought that I could clearly process was: _I really like Edward as a human._

"I think we should change that." I whispered raggedly, still trying to catch my breath. He hitched me up onto his waist again, carrying me backwards as our lips pushed and pulled and melted against one another. I finally felt my back hit something soft, and Edward was lowering me onto the bed, maneuvering me so that my head hit the soft pillows. As he rolled on top of me, I felt a deep and powerful burning in the bottom of my stomach, rising until it reached my throat, causing me to moan in pleasure.

His weight was totally comfortable, pushing down on me gently as his head nudged mine gently to the side to he could kiss my neck. I could feel the smile on his lips.

"Mmm?" I asked, for it was all I could manage to say.

He chuckled softly. "It's nice knowing I don't have the urge to kill you." He told me as he continued to suck on my neck.

I smiled slightly to myself. _Very_ nice.

He pushed himself up with one hand, so that he wasn't laying on my upper-body anymore. He was kneeling on the bed just over me as he began to unbutton my white blouse, slowly undoing each button, letting his fingers trail across the skin of my stomach. I shivered slightly to myself. Once he had finished he began to push it gently off my arms, leaving me only in my bra. He dipped down and covered my mouth once more with his, a new desire behind his kiss, a fire growing stronger in him with every movement of his lips. I arched my back to him, letting his hand slide underneath and unclasp my bra, and I managed to wriggle out of it from underneath him, leaving us both bare-chested and panting. I was aching for him now.

Before I knew it, we had managed to tug both of our jeans off, images and colors whirring around the sides of my vision, but my focus crystal clear on his beautiful face above me. He leaned into kiss me once, twice, three times, oh-so softly on the lips, our bodies pressed so tight together it was as if everything was complete. He bent his head down and whispered softly in my ear. "You are so beautiful, love. I am completely yours, Isabella. I love you." At this my lips sought out his neck, reaching him just behind his ear.

"I love you, too, Edward Cullen." I said, breathing raggedly, my entire body quivering with anticipation.

And it was wonderful. All I could think was _finally._ I had wanted Edward for so long, and it wasn't hard to tell he felt the same. I lost track of all time. We could have been there for a week and I would not have known, nor would I have cared one bit. Because I was with him. The one I was meant to be with for forever. It was pure bliss and exhilaration and excitement and love and tenderness all rolled into a ball and thrown at me at once. It was more enjoyable than anything I could have ever imagined, and better than I could have ever dreamt. I was finally Isabella Cullen.

-

_Two months later:_

I snuggled up closer to Edward in our bed, letting him envelop me. I pressed my cheek against his chest. He began to stroke my hair.

"Edward?" I looked up to him tentatively, my eyes meeting his.

"Mmm?" He mused, still stroking my hair.

This was it. I was going to tell him. I'd gone to the doctor's only a few days ago, and they had confirmed my suspicions. I was beyond elated, and I was ready to tell Edward.

"Edward," I said again, and then swallowed, a smile slowly spreading across my face. "We're going to have a baby."

He blinked. "A…baby?"

I nodded my head, biting on my lip to keep the smile on my face from turning into a goofy grin.

"You mean, I'm going to be a father?" He asked again, his voice incredulous. "And…you're going to be a mother?"

I just nodded again as I watched the smile spread across his face, letting mine match his own.

Then he wrapped me in a hug, pulling me on top of him. "Oh, Bella." He breathed, and he kissed me passionately on the lips, pulling my head to his.

He gently rolled me over, so that I was next to him on the bed, not yet breaking the kiss. He finally broke us apart and lifted up the bottom of my shirt, tracing circles with his index finger on my lower stomach. His touch made me shiver in pleasure.

"I don't even know what to say." He laughed, bending down and kissing my stomach ever so gently.

I sighed happily. "Then don't say anything." I told him as I grabbed his chin and directed his mouth back towards my own, where our lips met in synch.

I let him kiss me passionately, his lips conveying everything he wanted to say. He was beyond elated about our baby. _Our_ _baby_, I whimpered happily to myself as his lips caressed my own, sending me waves of love that left me breathing heavily in contentment.

He broke our kiss once more, his eyes sparkling with love and his breaths crashing down on my face like waves of excitement.

"Our baby."

--

(_WideEyedMonkey: Be sure to keep checking for the first chapter of the sequel to Not a Dream_, _coming soon!!)_


End file.
